Operation Chokehold
Mission A2 was an operation between Reborn Prime and the Rebellion. The mission was be a hostage rescue mission, with the Rebellion attempting to rescue their Platoon Leader from Operation Search & Destroy from Fort Prime Defense, while Fort Prime Defense keeps the hostage held down. This took place during the September Break on 9-27-2017. Victor Fort Prime Defense Play-By-Play * On Fort Prime Defense' side, the team split up in the forest, with Wolf and Default on the right of the forest and Pika and Axe on the left, with the hostage hidden further right on the forest. Heavy fire began on both sides, with Pika and Wolf getting picked off a few times, then leading to Default and Axe both dying. Fort Prime was pushed back and stayed at the driveway of Fort Prime. Eventually Pika and Wolf went over to the bushes on Kaden's driveway, and stayed there for the majority of the match. Sometime near the middle of the match, Default's M4 battery died and he had to swap to a springer for the remainder of the match. Eventually, the woods were cleared and Wolf moved further up the hill to try to get a jump on the enemies, before getting shot by Brandon. About 5 minutes afterwards as he was on the way back to the respawn, the 20 minute timer went off and the match ended. * The files for the rebellion side's files were lost. Participants Wolf Default Yeti Hunter Brandon Ghost Pika Axe Teams Fort Prime Defense: Wolf (Leader) Pika Default Axe Rebellion: Ghost (Leader) Hunter Yeti Brandon Rules * Fort Prime Defense must stay alive for 20 minutes and have the hostage by the end of the time. Once the 20 minutes ends, the hostage must be successfully escorted to the extraction point. * Rebellion must capture the hostage and return them to their base. The hostage can be armed with a pistol when captured by the Rebels. If hostage is returned to the rebellion base, the rebels win. * If hostage is being escorted by the Rebellion and is shot, they must stop and return to Fort Prime. * Fort Prime Defense has 1 medic, who revives by pulling the downed individual up from the ground. *They can, however, respawn after 5 minutes or skip the bleed-out period if a medic has not gotten to them. * Rebellion has unlimited respawns, but has to walk back to behind their base in order to respawn. * It is a semi-only game. * The winner of this game will determine the next one's story. Trivia * This was Yeti & Brandon’s first time playing with the team. ** This was also their first operation with the team. *Axe was originally unexpected to arrive to a cruise, but arrived last second to play. *The extraction part of the operation was accidentally forgotten, leading to the match ending at the end of the 20 minute timer. However, it is believed Fort Prime Defense would have won, regardless. * This operation follows the Rebellion Storyline. Category:Operation Category:Team Reborn Axis Category:Reborn Prime Category:Rebellion Storyline